Nothing Nice to Say
by Fray Ray
Summary: Why has Natalia not talk to Eric and barely talked to Calleigh since the two started dating? EDeN agstyish, mention of EC This is an EDeN story and it will get EDeN fluffier as it goes on Chapter 5 up
1. Yell at Me

**Summary: Why is Natalia not talking to Eric and barely talking to Calleigh?  
Pairing: EDeN Angsty, slight E/C  
Okay, so I'm thinking of doing another chapter or two. Or another chapter for a happy ending and this can be for the people who like Angsty endings...**

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Eric glanced through the glass walls and into room he was standing in front of. Calleigh and Natalia were both standing in there, obviously very entranced by their work, neither were saying anything.

Though, Eric had to admit, that didn't surprise him to much. He and Calleigh had been dating for about two and half months. And, in that time, Eric was very aware of the fact that Natalia barely spoke to either of them about anything except for the case. She spoke to Calleigh a little more than she spoke to him.

He shook his head and entered into the lab, "Hey, you two."

"Hey, Eric," Calleigh greeted him with a smile.

"Hey," Natalia said shortly, not even glancing up from the pair of jeans she was examining.

Calleigh glanced at Natalia; she had also noticed Natalia's sudden non-interest in talking to them, but mostly not talking to Eric. She could feel the tension and knew that they needed to talk and that she should get out, that or she suffocates. She smiled, "Um, I think you two can get from here, I'm going to go see if Ryan or H needs any help." Then, under her breath she added, "And if they don't, I'll just use the bathroom excuse."

"What?" Natalia asked, apparently partly catching the last part of Calleigh's sentence.

"Nothing," Calleigh smiled, before turning and walking to the door. "See you, later."

"Yeah, see you later, Cal," Eric said with a shake of his head.

They watched Calleigh walk out and Natalia shook her head, "Let's not be too subtle there, Cal."

Eric smirked and turned to look at Natalia, but she had already returned all her attention back to the pair of jeans. She was thoroughly ignoring his presence in the room.

Natalia, for her part, was doing her best to ignore the fact that Eric was in the room. And, it was actually working very well, as long as she kept her attention on the evidence and he didn't talk…

"So," Eric started and Natalia rolled her eyes.

'_So much for that_,' she thought before she turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"What you got there?" he asked.

"The victim's jeans. Calleigh was working on the shirt before she left. You can finish that," Natalia instructed, returning to her work.

"Yes, ma'am," Eric replied sarcastically, but getting to work on the shirt, nonetheless. '_Who's the rookie here again? Oh, well, it has to be done._'

After about ten minutes of silence, Eric was fed up with it.

"Okay," he laid the shirt he was looking at down. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she replied, laying down the jeans and turning to look at him.

"Yeah, then why aren't you talking to me?" he demanded to know.

"Um, I'm working, maybe? Its kind of what I do here," she spoke to him like he had no concept of their job.

"I'm not talking about just right now. You haven't talked to me since… Well, pretty much since I got together with Calleigh. Is there a reason to that?" he questioned her.

"I have nothing to say to you?" she responded, more like another question rather than an answer.

"Natalia, I'm not stupid. Tell me what's up," he told her, folding his arms.

"Okay, do you know how when you were little your mom would always go 'If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all' and all that?" she asked him. He nodded, so she continued, "Well, this is one of those times."

Eric just stared out her, his mouth slightly opened, surprised by what she had just said. Nothing nice to say, so don't say anything at all… She couldn't mean… Could she?

"Natalia, what are you talking about?" he had to be sure about what she was inferring there.

Natalia put her palms on the table and leaned against, her eyes closed for a second. She re-opened them and turned to look at Eric, "I really don't know what you want me to say here."

"I want you to tell what's with your sudden decision to shun me. Why you haven't said anything about Calleigh and me. Why you can't say you're happy for me. But, most of all, I just want you to say _something_," Eric was basically begging her to talk to him. He did care for her a lot, even after certain events happened.

Natalia shrugged, her arms spread out, and her head shaking, "I can't. I can't say I'm happy for you." She dropped her arms to her side, "I'm not, Eric. I'm selfishly not happy for you. Like I said, it's one of those 'I have nothing nice to say, so I'll just keep my mouth shut' times. And, that is exactly what I was planning on doing. But, you… God, you had to be you. You couldn't leave well enough alone."

"Well enough? What was 'well enough?' We weren't even talking, Natalia," he felt the anger rising inside of him.

"And this," she motioned in between them, "is why. We're fighting now. I'd rather not talk to you than fight with you. Calleigh, she's just someone I can talk to. I can bring up a million and two things that don't involve you with her. I can think about other things when I talk to her. But, when I talk you, guess what is always right there. You and Calleigh. And, it sucks. It sucks because it hurts. So, I'd rather be selfish and not hurt."

He started to say something but she shook her head and stopped him. She turned and walked out of the room. He watched her through the glass walls as she made her way into down the hall and turned down a different corridor.

* * *

_There you go... Please review_


	2. Sing to Me

**Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show at all.**

**A bit more EDeN then the last chapter, though I'd still call it safe if you are an E/C fan.**

**Songs mentioned:**

**First set of lyrics- "The First Cut is the Deepest" by Sheryl Crow, the unofficial EDeN theme song, announced by me**

**Second and Third sets of Lyrics- "Thunder" by Boys like Girls**

**Last set of Lyrics- "Wait for you" by Elliott Yamin**

* * *

Eric stopped in looked into the break room. Natalia sat there leaning against the table in one of the chairs, the back legs off the floor, magazine open, and music could be heard coming from a radio that had been added to the room a while ago. She looked much like a teenage girl without the bubblegum. As soon as the thought left his mind, he caught site of a bubble she blew with some gum. A smile crossed his face.

They hadn't talked, or really even seen each other, since their fight earlier that day. The memories came back and his smile faded and he sighed and looked back at her.

He listened as the music drifted out the open door:

"_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH..._"

He momentarily leaned against the door frame, watching her. Why she wasn't heading home, he didn't know. He leaned up, and deciding to throw caution to the wind, walked in and cleared his throat.

She looked up surprised to see him, he seat fell back with a thud. He now leaned against the door frame.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

She took a few chews of her gum, obviously debating on whether or not to answer him, in the end she shrugged, "I couldn't ask you the same thing."

"I was just heading out," he informed her.

She nodded, "My car broke down. I have to wait for the tow guy to get here. Let's see that was," she glanced at the clock, "a half hour ago when I called. He said it would be within the next two, maybe three, hours."

"Ouch," Eric commented.

Natalia nodded slowly but didn't say anything else. She picked up the remote to the radio and turned the volume up a little as the next song started.

"_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_"

"So, is this the radio or what?" he asked her, taking a seat.

She pointed to the device that was hooked to the radio, "MP3 player."

"Ah," he replied nodding his head.

"So, that's it?" Natalia asked, the small amount of frustration that has been in her voice since the start slowly increasing. "We're just going to forget everything that was said? We'll even if we do, you're still with her and I'm still going to have to be selfish."

Eric watched as she stood up from her spot and picked up the magazine. He sighed, "Maybe."

"You're so hopeless, you know that?" she asked, shoving the magazine in a bag sitting on the couch and then crossing her arms. He just shrugged and she rolled her eyes, "Don't you have a date tonight, some nice little Italian restaurant?"

It was silent, the only that could be heard was the lyrics of the song that was still playing:

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_"

Natalia shook her head and grabbed her bag as her phone went off. She took it out of her its current resting place in her pocket and looked down at the front, "That's the tow guy. See ya."

She turned and exited the room before he could say anything, much like she had earlier that day. He looked over at the radio where the music was still playing, where her MP3 player was plugged up.

He walked over and picked it up. As the song ended, he reached up to turn off the radio but the song, and genre, changed once against and it grabbed his attention before he switched it off.

"_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,_"

He listened to the lyrics for a minute, not paying attention to what was going one around him. He jumped as he heard a voice call from the door, "Eric?"

He spun around to find Calleigh looking at him. She smiled, "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I was on my way out and I noticed Natalia was sitting here. Her car broke down. Then she left and she left this behind," he informed, quickly switching off the radio and unplugged the MP3 player, holding it up for Calleigh to see.

"Oh," she nodded. "So is everything good?"

"Not really," he answered, seeing no use in lying when she'd figure it out the next day.

"What did she say?" Calleigh asked, aware that she was being nosey. Though, she thought she had the right since this is her boyfriend.

"Nothing," Eric shook his head, going out the door with Calleigh, putting his arm around her waist. "It wasn't important."

Calleigh smiled up at him and they walked out of the building.

* * *

Natalia leaned against the wall off the opposite turn that they had taken. She had come back in after noticing that she had forgotten her MP3 player, but had stopped in seeing that Calleigh now inhabited the break room along with Eric. One thing she couldn't handle still was seeing them together off the clock, as a couple.

She took a deep breathe. Though, she hadn't expected Eric to tell Calleigh what she had said, she didn't expect him to tell Calleigh that it was unimportant or anything like that. She had to admit, that bit hurt as much as seeing them together, as knowing they're together.

* * *

_Their's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. La la la. It's still on the line between the two couples. Though, this one was a lot more EDeN-y. I'll tell you when the story might get a little unsafe for E/C fans._


	3. Talk to Me

**Oh my, an update to one of my stories. I know. Well, life has been crazy. Ya know. And, my computer dies so easily. It's almost Christmas so more updates should be expected… Maybe not over the break so much, as a fact of visiting people.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**We are shifting even closer to EDeN now. So, here is your warning E/C lovers.

* * *

**

"Natalia, Natalia, Natalia!" Eric yelled for her but she seemed to make no move to notice him as she continued towards the locker room. He'd brought her MP3 player back today to give it to her, as to make sure no harm came towards it. And, although he knew they hadn't left on the best of terms yesterday, he thought they were at least past the ignoring stage.

He sighed and began to follow her, walking into the locker room and making his way to her locker where she was standing, "Okay, I know you heard me, Natalia. Half of Miami head me, for crying out loud."

She still didn't respond just went her business. This was not officially worse than it was before. She made no attempt to even acknowledge his presence. She would usually at least give him a short, if not uninterested, nod when he came around. Now, he didn't even get a sideway's glance.

"Well, here's your MP3," he held it out, giving up on actually trying to get her attention. She turned around and took it and turned back around. No thank you involved. He stared at her back for a minute.

"Thanks," she said a couple minutes later but still gave no impression that she wanted to talk. She just continued to rummage through her locker, even though he was fairly certain she didn't need anything from it.

"Okay, I give up. What's wrong with you? It wasn't even this bad before. You'd at least nod or give some semblance of acknowledgement to me being around," he leaned against the locker beside her, making it very clear that he wasn't going to go anywhere right away. A couple more moments passed and he was thoroughly annoyed, "Would you say something?"

She spun towards him, aggravated at his aggravation. She had a certain fire in her eyes that told him that she was not happy, and what ever it was that was about to come out of her mouth was not going to be pretty. She stared him straight in the eye and he noticed something else hiding in her eyes. As she began to speak he saw the hurt, "Why should I, it probably won't be important."

His eyes widened with realization. She had been there last night when Calleigh came in. She had heard make that comment. He sighed and stood up straight, "You heard that? I thought you had left."

The anger didn't leave her eyes but the hurt increased a little, "I had and then I realized that I left something. And, even so, you still said is. Regardless of if I was there or not."

"I didn't mean it like that. It was just Calleigh… and then…" he started but didn't really know how to finish that. He really didn't know why he said it. It was just instinct. His girlfriend and cornered him and he had to say something.

She took half a step forward, enough to make the small distance between the practically vanish, her face right up to his, "You. Had. No. Right. That is all there is to it, Eric. Even though I'm not a significant anything anymore, it's not right. I'm a friend, or at least I'm supposed to be. I can understand you not wanting her to know the conversation, but you could have said a hundred and two different things. But, you know what, okay, I get it. I'm not important, what I have to say is not important. It's all nothing."

He looked down into her eyes. As every moment passed since he entered the locker room, the fury than had been in her eyes had slowly diminished, being replaced by hurt. He knew he could have said anything else. Even though he was talking to Calleigh, he could have said something else. Anything else.

It was also this moment that that he noticed the distance between them. Well, it was more like the distance that wasn't between them. Her body was practically against his, her face within an inch of his, her eyes focused on his.

It seemed that she too noticed how dangerously close they were. Her eyes flickered from their hold on his for a split second. When they returned the emotions had shifted again. The anger was completely gone, the hurt barely noticeable. Two new emotions were now equally filling her eyes. The first easily determined as apprehension. The second one… Adoration?

He leaned his head down a little lower, hovering just above her lips. She reached up and laid her right hand on his arm as her left palm rested against his cheek. She turned her head barely to the right and gently touched her lips to his cheek. She then backed away and turned to leave, a single tear catching his sight as it slid down her cheek just before she turned around.

He heard the door open and close before he leaned back against the lockers, sliding down to sit. He looked up as foot steps approached, not sure who to suspect since he had only heard the door open and close once.

He looked up as the foot steps stopped at the beginning of the row. She was looking down at him with questioning eyes, her blonde hair pulled back. He looked back down, not acknowledging the question in her eyes. He heard her foot steps approach and saw her sit down out of the corner of his eyes.

"Is it still unimportant?" she questioned. He knew she knew this had something to do with Natalia. His suspicion was confirmed when she continued after he didn't say anything, "I saw her come out. She didn't look so great herself. So, is it still unimportant?"

He shook his head, "No, it was important." He looked up at her as he said this, his eyes begging her not to ask him what exactly happened. He still didn't know exactly know what happened.

She nodded her head and looked down, just as he had been doing when she entered, "Okay, can you just… just tell me when you get it figured out?"

She reached over to kiss his cheek, but he ducked his head away. He looked up at her and saw a quick second of emotion before it was concealed just as he had expected. She stood up and walked to the edge of the row before turning around and glancing at him. Then, she continued out of the room. As she door shut, he let his head fall back.

* * *

_Good, bad, or somewhere in between? Review for an update._


	4. Prove to Me

**Here's the chapter. It's actually been written for quite some time. I just never had time to post it. Gah, I hate life for taking away my writing time.**

**Disclaimer: You know. Look at the other chapters. No ownership here.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Eric sat for what had to be half an hour. Natalia… God, he had no idea why her not kissing him was affecting him this way. His mind was cloudy, misty; he had no idea what to think. But, his thoughts would return to her without fail. And, the pain he quickly saw on Calleigh's face. He didn't mean to hurt her; he didn't _want_ to hurt her. But, as Natalia had told him earlier, he had done it, and now Calleigh was hurt. Whether he meant to or not.

He finally sighed, shaking his head, and pushed himself off the ground. He went off in search of Horatio, who must have been looking for him. Horatio paired him with Ryan. He had to remember to thank Horatio. He saw neither Natalia nor Calleigh for the rest of the day. Though, he knew he really had to talk to the both of them.

As he started to pull out, he stopped. He look to the left in the direction of his house, he then turned his attention the other way. The way to her. He sat there for a few minutes before coming to a decision. He turned the wheel and went towards his chosen destination. He stopped out front and got out, walking quickly to the door.

As he reached it, he knocked quickly, and stood nervously. When she opened the door, their eyes caught each other's. He noticed immediately that she had been crying. He took a deep breath, "Natalia."

"Hey Eric," She opened the door a little wider and moved out of the way for him. He walked in and she shut the door and turned to him where he was standing awkwardly in the entryway. She looked him in the eyes, "So?"

"So," he repeated. She raised her eyebrows for him to continue. He did, "It's just. I'm so affected by the fact that you didn't kiss me. I can't figure out why. I think it affected me more than kissing me would have"

She let out a soft chuckle, "It was a step, Eric. One to help us close whatever it is that is happening between us."

Eric shook his head, "But I think it may have done the opposite of closing it. I think it may have just reopened it."

The smile didn't leave her face as she shook her head, "Don't let it fool you. We gave it a try. Why put ourselves through that again? That spark from last time… it wouldn't be there."

He walked up right in front of her, "Prove it," he whispered before dropping his lips to hers. He pulled back and she looked up at him before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him again. His hands sat on her hips and he pressed her back against the door.

Eric opened his eyes slowly to find that he wasn't in his room and that the head resting on his chest definitely didn't belong to a nameless woman like he wished it could. No, he knew exactly who was there. It hadn't been an alcohol-influenced decision. He had known exactly what he was doing the entire time and he remembered every small detail. Everyone word that left his mouth, everywhere his hands traveled, and everything.

He ran his hand down her back and then back up again. He felt her cuddle into him before she shifted, signaling that she was now awake. She looked up at him with her large brown eyes and he immediately felt sick. She held hope in her eyes. So much hope that it scared him. But, as he lay there just after she had fallen asleep, he began to wonder if it had been a mistake. And, now, he was still wondering the exact something.

She must have caught the look in his eyes because she sat up slowly, her eyes now pleading. She stared at him for a second, "Just say it."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "It was a mistake." There, he had said it. The four words he knew that she had feared would be said in the morning. So much unlike the three words that they had both murmured the night before. They still rang through his head. _I love you._

"Can you just go?" she asked him and stood up and put her robe on, he didn't miss the pained tone in her voice or tears that started to fill her eyes.. He nodded and she headed in to the bathroom. When she returned out thirty minutes later, he would have gotten his stuff and left.

Today. Another day of work and he'd just left Natalia, telling her it was a mistake. They'd have to see each other today. He wasn't sure that they could handle it. That _he_ could handle it.

He knew a decision had to be made, and he made it. He decided to one again walk away from something between the two of them. He had no good reason for having done what he had done.

He'd gone home, showered, and ate before returning to the lab. Work would be good right now. He could just completely push himself into it. But, the second he stepped off the elevator, Ryan told him that Horatio needed to speak with him.

He made his way into Horatio's office and took a seat, "Did you need something, H?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he was sitting behind his desk, his sunglasses in his hand, and a thoughtful expression on his face. "I need you and Miss Boa Vista to go undercover for me. I need you two to be a married counseling couple at a clinic for women who were abused by their husbands."

"And, Natalia _and_ I have to do it? What about Calleigh or Ryan?" He asked, going undercover with her wasn't something he really wanted to do at this point with all their problems.

"Eric, you know, as well as I do, that Calleigh hates undercover assignments. Ever since the Henderling's case that she tries to avoid them. She'll do them, but if there's some chance we can have someone else do it, I'm not going to make her," Horatio explained. And then continued, "And, Stetler still has Ryan on a real tight leash. He doesn't want him out of sight."

Eric nodded, looking less than pleased, "All right."

"You needed me, Horatio?" Natalia had opened the door and come in. When she saw Eric, their eyes met and she stopped and they stared at each other, the night before flashing through each other's minds.

_

* * *

_

Uhm, oh my. You know the drill. Review for an update. Tell me, good, bad, or in between.

_Lotsa love,_

_xRay_


	5. Apologize to Me

**-Clears throat and falls on knees- Please forgive me. I have neglected all my CSIs and NCIS fics!! I'm so sorry. Events in each of their story lines murdered my inspiration (I don't even have to be an investigator to figure out who killed it, woo) And, I'm slowly trying to bring my muse back. The only story that I've been messing with is my CSI: NY "The Wedding Date" and I'm still not doing so hot on updating it.**

**But, please let this tide you over until I get good inspiration to me. And, forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… Or I wouldn't have lost inspiration.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

They didn't look at each other as they unpacked their clothes. Horatio had completely explained the need of this undercover assignment. Some of the abusive husband's were turning up dead and then the counselors were turning up dead. Natalia would use her own story as well, which would help their cover. They ran a private counseling practice and they lived in the apartment above it. Which meant, for the next who knows how long, they'd have to live with each other. Something that Eric wasn't sure they, _he_, could handle.

He glanced over at her. Of course, he was worried about her right now. He wasn't sure how she'd be with bringing all of this back up. Horatio did make sure it would be okay. She, of course, smiled and said that she'd be just fine.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying," her voice broke the silence and had taken him by surprise. No words were passed, unless absolutely necessary, since their eyes had met in Horatio's office. She turned to look at him for the first time since they'd reached the apartment. "I promise, Eric."

He smiled slightly, "You caught me."

She let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I caught you."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I just… I just can't help but worrying about you, I guess."

Natalia sighed and shook her head, "Don't even, Eric. Don't even. I worry about you, too. But, you're my friend, so I'm supposed to. So, don't even think too deeply into it. Which, I know you are. I know you, Eric, and I know that's exactly what you are doing. Let's… Let's say that all that is finally closed."

Eric looked like he was about to disagree but then he nodded, "Alright, alright, 'Talia. It's… It's closed. We're friends."

"Good. Now, let's go. We got a case to solve," she said with that smile and that playful look she gets when they have a good case going before she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Eric smiled and shook head before following her.

-x-

"So, it is possible to move on and be happy," Natalia finished as she slipped her hand into Eric's and looked out amongst the group that was surrounding her. Today, she just told her story and opened up the class.

Their group was small and only had seven people. A brunette with shoulder length hair named Amelia, a brunette with waist length hair named Sarah, a red head with mid back length hair named Savanna, a blonde with straight hair that fell to her thighs named Katrina, another blonde with a pixie hair cut name Michelle, a pretty Cuban girl whose black hair fell almost to her mid back named Alexandra, and a African woman named Mica.

They'd all been married for anywhere between three to eight years and ranged in age from twenty-four to forty. Katrina was the youngest while Amelia was the oldest in the group. They had all come together from the last council that had turned up dead so any one of them could be a suspect. Or, any one of their husbands.

"And, that's all I have for today in case. So, does anyone have anything to say before you all leave?" Natalia smiled brightly.

The seven heads shook and then the group said their goodbyes as they walked out the door.

Natalia turned and looked at Eric, "They seem like a nice group."

"Yeah, but don't judge to fast. Stay on your toes okay. I couldn't take it if something were to happen to you," he smiled over at her.

She sighed and shook her head, "Don't say things like that, Eric. And, before you say you meant it as a friend, remember that I know you. I saw that look. And, you weren't saying that as a friend. Would you just stop? You keep treating my like a yo-yo. Throwing me out and then bringing me back in. That's not fair to me because you don't know what you want."

Eric closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to act like this, alright. It's hard to just be your friend and pretend like nothing was ever between us. I don't want that Natalia. I don't want everything to be fake."

"Now you know how I felt for nearly three months now," she gave him a sad smile. "I had to watch the two of you together and not say anything. Then, you just pulled me back in when you were ready to. So, apparently, we can't be friend." She laughed without humor, "One day. That's the shortest friendship of my life."

"So what? Now we are just forgetting everything? We are just coworkers? You're just going back to how you were when Calleigh and I were together. Do you really think that's helping anything?" Eric raised his voice without meaning to. Too much had happened between them in the last two days. He'd been trying to fix the silence between them and now all that had been done was put them back at square one.

She unconsciously took a step away from him when his voice rose at her. She wasn't worried that he'd hurt her, her body was just use to moving away when a guy raised his voice like that. She took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Yes, I do. It helped me before from being in pain and it'll help me now. We will continue this case and when its over, we go back to being merely coworkers."

"If that's what you want. To be stuck together like this for who knows how long and then at the end, return and be nothing to each other, so be it," Eric stared at her long and hard for about five seconds.

A sad smile stretched across her face, "Yeah, that's what I want."

Eric turned and walked up the stairs leading to their small apartment. She spent a couple seconds standing there before she slowly began to trail after him. On the other side of the room, a door closed quietly and a wave of blonde hair whipped out behind the person as she walked away, a confused expression settled on her face.

* * *

_Little short, I apologize. I hope you like it. One of my not best chapters, I think. But, you're the judge. Reviews give me inspiration._


End file.
